terrazzofandomcom-20200214-history
Fountaingrove Terrazzo Wiki
Fountaingrove Golf and Athletic Club (FGAC) Terrazzo Wiki This wiki provides a collaborative resource for interested parties to contribute justifications why the city of Santa Rosa should block the Terrazzo development project. Anyone interested in adding or editing this wiki is welcome to contribute. Background The Terrazzo project is planned on the 7.5-acre parcel located on the hillside and hilltop above our Athletic Club and pool. As proposed, it will include 12 homes on the upward slope above the Athletic Club as well as an additional seven homes on top of the hill between the Athletic Club and the driving range. The 12 homes above the Athletic Club and pool would average 2,250 square feet and feature a two-story, three bedroom and 3.5 bath floorplan. The closest home would be approx. 55 feet from the fence near the club’s Jacuzzi. Six or seven homes are estimated to have a view of the pool area. The seven hilltop homes will average 3,200 square feet and utilize a four bedroom and 4.5 bath floorplan. The developer says the upper units would not exceed the height of the surrounding trees and those homes would not be visible from the pool area. The developer estimates the lower homes would sell for $700,000-plus and the upper homes more than $1 million each. A pre-application has been filed with the City of Santa Rosa. Once final documents are submitted, a Planning Commission hearing and meeting will be required to obtain approvals of environmental documents, a development permit under the Planned Development zoning and grading permits. The developer states the earliest start date for breaking ground for site development would be the Fall of 2015 with the lower homes built in 2016. The upper homes would be built over several years with a start date TBD." 20141111 terrazzo project proposal Page 1.jpg 20141111 terrazzo project proposal Page 2.jpg 20141111 terrazzo project proposal Page 3.jpg After many years of resisting this project, the FGAC Board of Directors and management have officially adopted a "neutral" stance regarding this project. Generally speaking, their position is an outcome of many years of negotiation trying to minimize the scope of the project. The most active participants previously leading the opposition believe nothing further can be done to stop the Terrazzo project. They are currently pursuing negotiations with the developer to minimize FGAC impact. Those negotiations act as a hedge in case the developer wins approval from the planning commission. Nonetheless, the fight to block Terrazzo is far from over. The impact of Terrazzo on the club jeopardizes its future. At this point, the only resistance left to prevent the Terrazzo development is a grass roots objection from the community to preserve FGAC. Sign the Petition! Show your support. Please sign the petition. The petition will be taken to the Santa Rosa City Planning Commission for consideration during the project application review. Click here to sign the petition Reasons the City of Santa Rosa Should Block Approval of Terrazzo 'General Topics for Voicing Concern to the City of Santa Rosa' :Every person that contributes by voicing concerns to the City of Santa Rosa about Terrazzo builds a case that reinforces the consequences to our community outweigh the ambitions of the Hugh Futrell Corporation. A similar community objection program had an encouraging outcome: :Winery Plans Rejected :The following topics are provided as a starting point when writing to Patrick Streeter, the city planner listed in the contacts section. ::Safety ::Security ::Traffic ::Liability ::Environment ::Engineering ::Aesthetics ::Compatibility ::Ingress and Egress ::Membership acquisition ::Membership retention ::Membership usage ::Economic impact on club and community ::Value of our club to the community : If anyone plans to write a letter or call Mr. Gage or Mr. Futrell on one of these topics the city has asked that they do so by Wednesday March 4. Letters after that will still go in the file but the various city bureaucrats will be performing their individual responsibilities beginning sometime around March 4, 2015. : After writing a letter to the city, please share your concerns by adding your letter to this wiki or sending the letter to me, James Miller, for inclusion. 'Easement Issues' :Generally speaking, FGAC members object to Terrazzo residents using the club's service road for access to the Terrazzo housing development. Members maintain Terrazzo resident access should be directly from Fountaingrove Parkway. #'Security Concerns' #:FGAC gate is closed when staff is not on property. Terrazzo residents compromise club security by requiring 24 hour public access via the FGAC service road. #'Safety Concerns' #:The FGAC service road was never intended to support subdivision traffic. The service road is internal to the club where members and children expect parking lot speeds and traffic. Using the service road as an access road for homes compromises safety. #'Congestion Concerns' #:The proposed development would impede access to FGAC facilities during rush hour times. 'Additional Issues' #'Fire Concerns' #:One of the measures intended to improve the privacy of residents and members was intense landscaping between the proposed homes and the pool area. Heavy brush and/or landscaping is a potentially significant fire hazard. #'Individual Letters to Eric Gage, City Planner' #: James Miller Letter #: Lois Nagle Letter #: Linda Barr Letter #: Andy Logar Letter #: Karl Wilber Letter #'Traffic Concerns' #: Linda Barr Letter to City Planners Voicing Traffic Safety Concerns Meetings and Events *Nov 11 2014 All-member meeting at Fountaingrove for Hugh Futrell to present his latest proposal *Dec 2014 Pre-application proposal filed with the City of Santa Rosa *Dec 26 2014 Fountaingrove receives notice sent to neighboring property owners and interested parties from the City of Santa Rosa of a meeting to introduce the Terrazzo project. *:When: Jan 7th, 2015 at 6 PM *:Where: 415 Steele Lane in the DeMeo Room at the Steele Lane Community Center *Jan 5th 2015 Linda Barr meets with Eric Gage, City Planner. Summary from Linda's meeting *Jan 8 2015 Public meeting at Steele Lane Community Center DeMeo Room 415 Steele Lane at 6pm :: :: Mr. Futrell gave the same presentation as the Nov 11 2014 meeting. :: Mr. Eric Gage, representing the City of Santa Rosa attended. :: Q&A session followed that included FGAC concerns of members and residents. :: Follow up letters expressing some of the concerns have been appended to the "Reasons the City of Santa Rosa Should Block Approval of Terrazzo" section. :: Minutes from Steele Lane Terrazzo Meeting *Feb 18 2015 Hugh Futrell Files Permit Application *Feb 19 2015 Eric Gage Reconnaissance Meeting Notes *Jun 30 2016 Terrazzo Planning Commission Meeting Scheduled for July 28, 2016 (canceled) *Aug 28 2016 Terrazzo Planning Commission Meeting Scheduled for September 8, 2016 (rescheduled) 20160828 city of santa rosa notice of public hearing Page 1.jpg 20160828 city of santa rosa notice of public hearing Page 2.jpg *2016 Sep 8 City Approves Terrazzo at Fountaingrove Proposal History This is the fourth proposal on the Terrazzo project in the past four years. An 83-unit Terrazzo condominium project was initially proposed in the fall of 2010, and it was later reduced to 66 units in documents submitted to the City of Santa Rosa. The club filed lengthy documents opposing the project and the negative declaration of environmental impacts. The project was tabled before consideration by the Santa Rosa Planning Commission. Following a number of hearings and meeting with Fountaingrove Golf and Athletic Club representatives, the project was reduced to 41 units a year ago. The latest project will require several revised studies, including an environmental review, before being considered by the city. Contacts The following is an incomplete list of people who currently or have in the past taken an active role in this project. These names are given for individuals who wish to participate or learn more. : 'Organizers and Knowledgeable People' :Linda Barr 'City of Santa Rosa' :Please contact the City of Santa Rosa Planning Commission to express your concerns about the Terrazzo project. Your voice matters. There is power in numbers! :Patrick Streeter, Senior Planner :Planning and Economic Development Department :attn: Patrick Streeter, Project File MJP15-002 :100 Santa Rosa Ave, Room 3 :Santa Rosa, 95404 :707-543-4323 :pstreeter@srcity.org 'Hugh Futrell Corporation' :Kristin Kiefer :Planning Coordinator :HUGH FUTRELL CORPORATION :499 Humboldt Street :Santa Rosa, California 95404 :(t) 707-568-3482 ext 13 (f) 707-568-3457 'Wiki Questions' :James Miller Category:Browse